Rocky VII/Transcript
Abridged Episode #2 Watch ← Previous Episode Next Episode → The one where Pegasus kidnap's Grandpa's soul. Cast (In order of appearance): Yami, Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Grandpa, Weevil, Rex, Pegasus Date: July 16, 2006 Running Time: 4:43 Episode Title: Rocky VII Transcript Intro YAMI: In tonight's episode, the part of Tristan Taylor will be played by Barney the Dinosaur. Inside the school BAKURA: I say, Yugi, can I play too? YUGI: Sorry Bakura, main characters only. JOEY: Playin' card games sure beats doing school work. Arithmetic is for losers! Téa plays a card JOEY: Now all I gotta do is subtract your defense points from my attack points and.. and uh.. wait a minute, how do I do that? TÉA: It's official: you're an idiot. TRISTAN: (singing)I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! Outside JOEY: Tristan's song taught me a valuable lesson. I need ta learn how to be a better duelist! Ya gotta help me out here Yug! YUGI: Let me see your deck. YUGI (thinking): Oh man, his deck is even more powerful than mine! Woah, the Dark Magician! I just gotta have that! YUGI: Gees, Joey, your cards are worthless! Tell you what, why don't I get rid of these, and we'll go visit Gramps and set you up with a new special super awesome deck? JOEY: Thanks Yug, you're always lookin' out for me. Grandpa's store GRANDPA: (stroking poster) Oh Black Lustre Soldier, no-one must ever know of our forbidden love.. JOEY: Hey, Yugi's Grandpa! How about training me up ta be Duel Monsters Champ over here? GRANDPA: Very well, but it will require hours of rigorous off-screen practice. JOEY: Really? I don't even get a training montage? GRANDPA: Who do you think you are, Rocky Balboa? (TV) TV ANNOUNCER: Welcome to the Regional Championship where the comic relief villains are having a meaningless duel! I can'te believe we're actually airing this on TV, folks! (Yugi's room, watching TV) JOEY: Man, I loooove the Card Game Channel! YUGI: It's almost as good as the Watching Paint Dry Channel! GRANDPA: There's a package here for you Yugi! You better not have been using my credit card to buy Duel Monsters merchandise off eBay again! YUGI: It's from Industrial Illusions. I guess they heard about my victory over Kaiba. JOEY: Yeah, those card games are big news. It completely overshadowed the fact that he kidnapped and hospitalized your Grandpa! TRISTAN: Hey look! I'm on TV! JOEY: What are ya talking about Tristan? Thats just a purple dinosaur. (On Tv. Rex has summoned the Two Headed King Rex) REX: Uh-huh-huh.. hey Weevil, check it out. My dinosaur's horny. Uh-huh-huh.. get it? WEEVIL: Yeah, heh-heh-heh.. yeah, heh-heh-heh-heh. REX: It's like, your move, or something? WEEVIL: Heh-heh-heh, bugs are cool, Heh-heh-heh (watching) YUGI: These guys sound awfully familiar. (TV) REX: So like, I'll, attack or something? WEEVIL: You like, activated my Trap Card buttmunch. Heh-heh-heh-heh. REX: Uh-huh-huh, really? WEEVIL: FIRE FIRE! Yeah, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh REX: This sucks! I'm gonna go, like, get some nachos. TV ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, lets hear it for Maximillion PEEEEEEEEEGASUS! PEGASUS: Congratulations Mr. Underwood, here's your trophy. Now allow me to render your victory utterly pointless by announcing a far more interesting contest with a much grander title up for grabs! WEEVIL: Woah, heh, this chick is hot! Heh, heh.. (Yugi's room) YUGI: Hey, there was a video inside the package! (puts video in player) GRANDPA: I just hope it's not one of those cursed video tapes that are all the rage these days.. PEGASUS (on tape): SEVEN DAYS! GRANDPA: Oh snap, I knew it! PEGASUS: That's right, Yugi-boy! There are only seven days until Duelist Kingdom! And in order to get you to enter I'm going to force you to play a Shadow Game! Win in 15 minutes and I'll release your friends. YAMI: Thats fine by me, Pegasus! I'll beat you with the cards I took from- I mean, the cards that Joey gave me! PEGASUS: You wont beat anyone with that Dragon card. YAMI: You can see into my mind? PEGASUS: Yes, Pharaoh-boy! And I can see that you and I have a great deal in common! YAMI: What's that supposed to mean? PEGASUS: Isn't it obvious? YAMI: Look pal, just because I inhabit the body of a teenage boy doesn't mean I'm a- PEGASUS: Oh come now, Pharaoh-boy, don't be so gosh! I was referring to our Millenium Items. YAMI: Oh.. right, I knew that! (24 sequence) PEGASUS: What would you say if i told you I didn't actually create Duel Monsters, and it's actually based on mystical duels held by powerful pharaohs many thousands of years ago? YAMI: Whatchoo talking 'bout Peagasus? PEGASUS: These pharaohs battled with real monsters and real magic! So as you can imagine, it was a great deal more exciting than the watered down product I created. YAMI: Wait a minute! You're just using this monologue to stall for time! (Timer reaches 00:00) PEGASUS: Well it worked, didn't it? YAMI: You're a cheat! PEGASUS: No, my strategy was merely- YAMI: Hey, everybody! Pegasus is a big stinky cheater! PEGASUS: Oh, so that's the way it's going to be, is it? Fine then. Let's see how your Grandpa manages- without his soul! Ooooh, I'm so ambiguously camp! GRANDPA: (soul, on tape) Yuuugiiii.... Yami changes back to Yugi YUGI: You bastard! You turned him into a mime! Grandpa! Graaaandpaaaa! JOEY: Hey Yug, down in front, will ya? TRISTAN: Yeah, we were watching that! End MARIK (as Lex Luthor from Superman Returns): Come on, let me hear you say it, just once. TÉA (as Lois Lane): You're insane- MARIK: NO! No, not that the other thing. TÉA: Superman will ... MARIK: WRONG!